1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a linear transmission assembly, and more particularly, to a linear transmission assembly having a lubricant recovery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
The linear component is a common transmission part in the industry and a large number of the linear components are applied to a variety of machines in need of linear movement for moving workpieces, moving cargo, arranging workpieces, or miscellaneous purposes. As indicated above, the linear component plays an important role regarding transmission in the industry and functions as frequent movement in operation. Since it needs frequent movement, the linear component needs good lubrication for longer service life.
Taiwan Patent Nos. I26377 and I27947 each disclose a solution to the lubricant issue, i.e. an oil wick is employed for absorbing the lubricating oil via capillary action for lubricating the linear component. However, the capillary action generated by the oil wick proceeds endlessly, so the lubricating oil is subject to excess to the linear component (e.g. screw rod or linear rail), to spill the lubricating oil to further stain the linear component.